eifandomcom-20200214-history
Current events
This year’s CAAT University Network Gathering in London is fast approaching. We would like to take this opportunity to invite you to attend the event on Sunday November 1st 2009. Themed on “Planning and Sharing”, the University Network Gathering 2009 is a valuable opportunity to share ideas and discuss ways forward. The event is free and includes a light vegetarian lunch. Those in financial need can apply to CAAT for assistance with travel or accommodation costs. Bear in mind, funds are limited so please contact us as soon as possible. Please contact universities@caat.org.uk We look forward to seeing you there. For a full programme send an email to universities@caat.org 10:00 – 10:30 Registration and breakfast 10:30 – 11:15 Welcome and Presentation of Participants. 11:15 – 12.15 Workshop: How to disrupt a BAE Careers Event (Sam Walton and Barnaby Pace) 12:30 – 13.30 Workshop: Making the most of student media (Chloe Harries) 14:15 – 14:35 Introduce and set up Open Space. 14:35 – 15:15 Open space discussions: Part 1 15:35 – 16:15 Open space discussions: Part 2 16:15 – 16:45 Plan of Future Action: Call to protest recruitment fairs What can you expect? The Gathering gives space to a number of discussions and practical workshops. In the morning, there will be workshops led by CAAT supporters. The afternoon will be given over to two “Open Space” sessions. The subject and schedule of these sessions will be shaped by the Gathering participants. Therefore, please have a think about any issues that affect you, or your group's, campaigning – and we can include them in our Open Space sessions.This year’s CAAT University Network Gathering in London is fast approaching. We would like to take this opportunity to invite you to attend the event on Sunday November 1st 2009. Themed on “Planning and Sharing”, the University Network Gathering 2009 is a valuable opportunity to share ideas and discuss ways forward. The event is free and includes a light vegetarian lunch. Those in financial need can apply to CAAT for assistance with travel or accommodation costs. Bear in mind, funds are limited so please contact us as soon as possible. Please contact universities@caat.org.uk We look forward to seeing you there. For a full programme send an email to universities@caat.org 10:00 – 10:30 Registration and breakfast 10:30 – 11:15 Welcome and Presentation of Participants. 11:15 – 12.15 Workshop: How to disrupt a BAE Careers Event (Sam Walton and Barnaby Pace) 12:30 – 13.30 Workshop: Making the most of student media (Chloe Harries) 14:15 – 14:35 Introduce and set up Open Space. 14:35 – 15:15 Open space discussions: Part 1 15:35 – 16:15 Open space discussions: Part 2 16:15 – 16:45 Plan of Future Action: Call to protest recruitment fairs What can you expect? The Gathering gives space to a number of discussions and practical workshops. In the morning, there will be workshops led by CAAT supporters. The afternoon will be given over to two “Open Space” sessions. The subject and schedule of these sessions will be shaped by the Gathering participants. Therefore, please have a think about any issues that affect you, or your group's, campaigning – and we can include them in our Open Space sessions.